


Bruises

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, after all the bloodshed and stuff, season 2 x episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'Master Plan', everyone is more than tired and in need of a good nights sleep. Derek and Stiles need that good night sleep and decide to share it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

After everything, everyone is tired, bodies shaking and on the verge of collapsing. Unsure as to whether Gerard is truly dead or if he has managed to escape somewhere, everyone is still uneasy but they all head home with tired bones and sunken eyes.

Most noticeably is Stiles; his eyes are sunken, black shadows creating crescent moons beneath usually bright amber irises and the welt across his cheek is red and raw. The split lip looks painful and must feel so too, if the way each time Stiles darts his tongue out to lick his lips and winces over the cut is any indication to go by.

He's leaning against the hood of the Jeep, one hand clutching at the hood as the other clutches at his side. He's bent over, eyes shut as he wills himself to breathe and Derek can't handle seeing him like that; broken and defeated, almost collapsing with the weight of everything trying to crush him.

Derek knows how he feels.

Walking over, he carefully slides an arm around Stiles' waist and the boy flinches, trying to curl into himself but Derek handles him gently, helping him slowly stumble towards the passenger side of the Jeep and get in. Derek goes to buckle him in and Stiles mumbles something about being able to do that himself although he makes no attempt to do so. Derek ignores him as he buckles him in and then shuts the door, walking around to the front of the car.

Peter is watching him and Derek stares at him blankly before throwing the keys to the Camaro over to him. Peter catches the keys and nods, walking off in search of the car as Derek gets into the drivers’ side of the Jeep, Stiles murmuring nonsense beneath his breathe.

\---

The drive to the Stilinski household is silent except for the occasional pained breath from Stiles as he slips in and out of consciousness. Derek focuses his attention on the road but can't help but occasionally listening in on Stiles' heartbeat and breathing.

When they finally reach the house, the lights are on and Stiles murmurs something about trying to think up yet another lie to tell his dad. He sighs, unbuckling himself as Derek parks the car and he slides out of the seat as he opens the door as the car stops. Derek watches him do so as he quickly gets out of the Jeep and vanishes before the Sheriff notices him.

\---

He can hear Stiles telling his father about how he went after Lydia and tried to apologize to her and how she accepted his apology after he had driven her to the hospital and convinced them to allow her to see Jackson. The Sheriff seems to believe Stiles as he tells him to go get some rest, that he must be tired from being the hero of the lacrosse game and winning the game. Derek knows Stiles must be giving a weak smile as he says he's no hero and Derek can hear rejection of the notion and disbelief in his voice and in the pace of his heartbeat. He doesn't believe that he's a hero, even though Derek knows he is.

He waits patiently, sitting on the bed in the dark, as Stiles makes his way up the stairs, his ragged breathing indicating his struggle and once he is at the top of the stairs, Derek rushes out to help him into his room, arms slipping around his waist as Stiles shuffles into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

"'M not fragile," Stiles mutters as he detaches himself from Derek, flopping down onto the bed. His eyes are closed and he toes off his shoes, kicking them off into a far corner before he grabs aimlessly around on the bed for the bedcover. Upon finding it, he pulls it over himself, burying his face in his pillow as he curls up on himself.

He seems to have forgotten that Derek is there until he reaches out a hand for Derek to take. He doesn't take the offered hand but he does come over to sit back down on the edge of the bed by Stiles' thighs. Stiles drops his hand and buries his face further into the pillow with a sigh.

They are both silent for a while before Derek finally manages to whisper, "You should never have gotten mixed up in this."

Stiles hums before mumbling, "This werewolf stuff does come at a painful price; I don't even have the superpower to heal quickly like you guys."

Derek's brow furrows as he grits out, "I'll kill Gerard for this."

Stiles scoffs before deciding that was a bad idea and starts coughing into his pillow. Once he has calmed down, he manages to mutter out, "I'm pretty sure we already took care of that problem."

They are both silent again and Derek watches Stiles, traces the random scattering of moles on his face with his eyes before speaking again.

"I never meant for this to happen to you," he murmurs and he can hear his voice crack, knows Stiles' heard it too as Stiles unburies himself from the pillow to half open his eyes to gaze at Derek, but the teen simply gives him a sleepy smile, wincing slightly from the bruises, and reaches out to place his hand upon the fist on Derek's thigh. His thumb swipes idly against his fist until Derek relaxes, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Don't beat yourself up Sourwolf," Stiles murmurs into the dark and Derek winced at his choice of words but Stiles simply coaxes Derek's fingers to entwine with his as he continues to swipe his thumb in soothing circles, "'Tis not your fault."

Derek gazes at their locked hands before glancing back up at Stiles. He's closed his eyes again, mouth slightly parted and if Derek listens, he can hear the sound of Stiles' heartbeat slowing down as he falls into unconsciousness.

He sits a moment longer before attempting to move but the vice like grip on his hand stops him. He looks at Stiles, who still has his eyes shut but his heartbeat has picked up ever so slightly, and the boy simply whispers, "Stay," as he holds onto Derek's hand.

For a moment he considers fleeing but instead he toes off his boots and makes Stiles let go of his hand long enough for him to shrug off his jacket and drop it to sit with his shoes. He then carefully manoeuvres himself so as not to jostle Stiles too much but the teen simply shuffles over, giving Derek room to slot in behind him. Derek does so, pulling the covers up around them as he slips his arms around Stiles' waist and laces their fingers together again.

"Thanks," Stiles breathes and Derek buries his face in the crook of Stiles' neck in response.

Sleep comes easy to both of them that night as exhaustion finally takes over and claims them as they relax into their warm embrace. For a moment, as Stiles shuffles slightly in his sleep, his fingers tightening on Derek's, Derek is sure this is the most contented he's slept in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks but I wrote this whole fic at 2 AM so it's all shitty anyway, I don't even know.  
> Enjoy, I guess? Ahhh....


End file.
